The Foster Family
by stuckbeingkaty
Summary: Series of drabbles that demonstrates different relationships between Callie and her family members. Requests and prompts are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here it is, Chapter 1 of, The Foster Family. Just for a bit of insight, these are all drabbles, some may or may not have sequels. The drabbles will focus on Callie and the Fosters. First Chapter will be a Callie and Jude drabble. If you have the time, review with opinions and PM with prompts or requests. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

Callie's feet swung over the bed and landed and the soft carpet of the floor. She ever so slowly let herself stand up. She walked over to the small calendar that was hung over her bed merely 5 days ago. Today's date had a big circle around it that she had made in red sharpie. She knew what day it was, everybody knew what day it was. Today was the day whether the court decided if Jude could be adopted. Callie's trial wasn't until the following week. Nothing personal, just business. But to be honest, Callie was more worried about Jude's trial than her own. Moms weren't letting anyone go with Jude, so that put Callie more on the line. She wanted to be with her brother, not at school. After a quick shower, Callie began to get ready. She brushed her teeth, put her shoes on, and brushed her hair. With one more stroke of the brush, she put it down and went downstairs. No one was downstairs except for moms and Jude. Callie took her usual seat in the table, and began to chew down on her cereal. This was a regular routine for them. No one really talked during breakfast and dinner because they were too busy scarfing down there food.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?" Asked Lena

Callie nodded her head back in response. At that moment the rest of the family joined them.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Maybe you should sit down and look at the table Jesus".

Everyone sat down and either began or continued eating. Breakfast hour, was their silent hour.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on, I need to drop you all off at school".

"Lena are you sure you want to take them to school?"

"Positive Stef, I'll meet you at court".

Lena walked over to Callie who still hadn't moved from the table and asked, "Do you want a few minutes with Jude?"

"Yes, if it's not too much to ask for?.."

"Not at all, you better hurry though, we need to get to school".

Callie nodded, and proceeded into walking over to the couch next to Jude.

"Hey buddy, you excited for today?"

"I'm more nervous than excited, what if they say no?"

"Jude, why would they ever say no? Don't think like that ok?"

Jude nodded his head with a smile from ear to ear spread across his face.

"Callie, time to go!" Shouted Lena.

Callie hugged her brother tightly and whispered, "Everything will be fine, see you after school".

And with that Callie ran out of the door, and into the car with the rest of the kids.

Callie was currently in her last class of the day. The students were supposed o\to be silently reading, but all Callie could think about was Jude. She glanced over the clock, only 10 more minutes Callie thought to herself. By now Lena, Stef, and Jude already knew the results. Her left hand was rapidly tapping on the desk, while her right hand was furiously clicking the pen.

"Callie calm down, we're about to leave, put the pen down". Marianna took the pen from Callie and smirked, Callie smiled back.

As much as she had always loved having a brother, having a sister was just as spectacular. And slowly, Callie and Marianna were becoming closer and closer, sharing inside jokes, and talking non-stop. As Callie leaned over her desk to _try_ and read what the text said, the bell rung. Callie closed her book with a rapid flip of her hand. She ran out the door, and out of school. She could have waited for everyone else, but she wanted to get there first, she had to get there first. She ran in the house, and saw Jude sitting on the staircase.

She asked, "Well?''

"YES!" He shouted.

Callie's face produced the biggest smile ever, as she ran up to her brother and spun him around. She had never been happier.

**This wasn't one of my favorites, but anyways I hoped you liked it. Review below, if you can. Next chapter will either be a Marianna and Callie drabble, or a Brandon and Callie drabble. Let me know which one you prefer. I will be updating later today. I have a bunch of these drabbles saved already, so there might be a few more chapters today. Sorry it wasn't the best, but they get better I promise, I wrote this one a while back so it definitely isn't my best. BYE!**

**xXstuckbeingkatyXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again! I am updating once again with a Jesus and Callie drabble. After I read it, I saw that you might think that I am trying to provide a romantic setting, but I am not in any way doing that. The tone is supposed to be just a comforting chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

"_Let me go, you creep," she seethed, squirming and desperately rocking the chair she was tied to._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, dearest Callie," he said, crouching down and gracing his fingers to the tip of her chin. She wanted to swat him away, tell him that she wasn't scared and he was not frightening her and he had no right to touch her. _

_And she would've too, if this man wasn't the only person between her and death. _

"_And you know what else?" he asked innocently. "I got them all."_

_She turned rigid, "What do you mean?"_

_"I got your family." He smirked, resting a cold hand on her shoulder. "More importantly, I got Jude."_

_Callie bit back a gasp, not Jude, he couldn't have gotten Jude. "I don't believe you."_

"_Jude!" Liam clapped in a beckoning manner, and Callie cringed as Jude stepped out of the shadows, an evil grin on his face. _

"_No," Callie breathed out as Jude came closer to her._

"_Oh, yes," Liam spoke, grinning menacingly. _

_This was Jude, kind, sweet, gentle Jude who would never hurt her, never do this to her. Never make her feel this pain. Tears streamed down her face as he untied her and shoved her up against the wall. _

_He was ruthless, he was not the boy she fell in love with. One more blow would knock her dead, they both knew it as he swung his club and-_

Callie jolted up, breathing hard and heavy, tears streaming down her porcelain skin. It was a nightmare, a vivid nightmare at that, but nothing more. It had felt _so real _though, his rough fist was actually making contact with her skin, his merciless eyes were actually watching her writhe in pain.

"Callie," a voice breathed out, stretching his arms out to wrap her in, but Callie recoiled, unable to look at him the same. She turned to Marianna instead, whispering a 'what is he doing here?'

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I brought Jesus up," Marianna said. "He is good with nightmares, I used to have them all the time. I'll go outside and give you two a moment."

But Marianna left and Jesus hopped onto Callie's bed and grabbed the girl's wrist before Callie could get up. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look it?" she glared at him, the red blotches on her face more apparent now.

"What was it about?" Jesus asked softly, not pushing, but curious all the same. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was okay, but she was pulling away from him.

She paused for a minute as if internally debating whether to tell him. "Liam," she stared straight ahead as she sat up. She wasn't sure if anyone had actually clarified for Jesus who the twisted psycho was, but she figured Brandon when he didn't ask questions. He wrapped an arm around her, and noticed she stiffened, but couldn't bring herself to push it away. "Jude. Golf. Club."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Liam hit me," she glared at him and backed away, the tears welling up again at the memory. Her voice broke, "I t-told him t-to s-stop but he just kept punching me." Jesus looked appalled at the actions of his sister's dream, but she kept talking. "He was ready to kill me. He kept beating me, and he just smiled and shoved me against the wall and whacked me and…and…and…"

He hushed her, knowing it was too hard to think about now, opting to wrap her up and kiss the top of her head. Callie was surprised at how safe she felt in his arms. She never imagined herself being dependent and relying on a boy like this, it defied everything she had ever believed in. Especially Jesus.

Jesus merely rubbed her back and bent down to her ear, "You're safe, Callie. I'll protect you." He didn't push about the dream, didn't say it was okay, just stroked her hair as her heavy breathing slowed, and she cautiously rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he whispered little nothings. "I'm here Callie." He promised, and she relaxed, feeling reassured.

And for the first night in a while, Callie had a dreamless sleep. Jesus stayed for a minute to make sure she was genuinely asleep before gently laying her down and letting Marianna come back in. This was a big step for them, and he knew it. Callie had been vulnerable, and had trusted him enough to let him see it.

And as much as he loved holding her, he wasn't sure if he liked seeing Callie this weak and broken. It hurt him, it truly, deeply hurt him, more than he had let on. He had to be strong for her, he thought.

_He had to be strong for her._

**That is all, sorry if you felt there was a romantic tension, I was leaning toward brotherly, sorry if I made it hard to interpret. Going to update once last time tonight, and it's definitely going to be a Callie and Marianna. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, here I am with the last chapter of the day! Hope you enjoy, please review!**

"I feel so exposed," Callie said, hugging her arms as if to hide herself. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts. She felt as if she didn't have enough on as the hot sun scorched her uncovered skin. A couple of weeks ago, moms told Marianna to take Callie shopping. She had already lived in the Foster household for a few months now, and still had the same three outfits. And soon came a shopping spree- Marianna had even gotten Callie to wear flip flops, which meant Callie could see her feet 24/7.

Great.

Three weeks later, she still felt weird in her new clothes.

It's not that she didn't appreciate it, but the limited amount of clothes she had worn most of life, had covered her from top to bottom. So this was definitely a big change.

"You look hot, which is great, maybe we will meet a cute guy," Marianna responded with a smirk on her face.

They were on their way to a button store, because Marianna's favorite pair of jeans, had taken a turn for the worst in the washing machine.

"Right of course, because cute guys love replacing buttons," Callie responded back.

Marianna and Callie spent three hours in the button store. Did they meet a cute guy? No. They only people there were older than both Callie and Marianna combined. They didn't let that stop them. Ever since Callie and Marianna went shopping together, they were stuck like glue, like best friends. Both Callie and Marianna had only ever experienced having a brother, so having a sister was a big and wonderful change. So they might have not met any cute boys, but both girls enjoyed each other's company in the button store. Callie with her new clothes on, and Marianna with her button-less jeans. It wasn't a normal day, but boy did they enjoy it!

**I don't know how to feel about this, it was kind of weird, but I hope you all liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay of the past weeks, but I recently had a family member pass away. I'm going to update this story before this Friday. Might be today, or tomorrow, or maybe even Friday. I am working on a new story which revolves around Callie running away.**


End file.
